la chaleur du sang
by Eda
Summary: petit texte mélancolique au yaoï suggéré, SeijuroKenshin


Genre, yaoï sous entendu Seijuro Hiko/Kenshin  
petit one-shot avait été écrit pour une comunauté sur Lj, les 30 baisers.  
Ce texte se situe après que Kenshin ait quitté son maître pour devenir un assassin.  
Disclaimer : pas à moi  
note, je posterais peut-être un autre texte, la suite de celui-ci pourrait-on dire, quand je l'aurait finit, Bonne lecture !

_**La chaleur du sang…**_

Ma lame siffle.  
Mes ennemis n'ont même pas le temps de me voir.  
Il ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se passe, et quand ma lame fend leur corps, ils s'effondrent les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise.  
Le sang gicle.  
Ils s'étendent à mes pied.  
Ma lame n'est presque pas souillée avec la vitesse.  
Ca fait un an que je tue pour l'avenir du Japon.  
Un an que des corps s'étendent au sol sous mes yeux. Sans vie.  
Un an que le liquide rouge et chaud hante mes nuits.  
Je suis imprégné de son odeur. J'ai beau me laver rien n'y fait.  
Je n'ai pas sourit depuis……….. depuis que je l'ai quitté. Cette couleur écarlate voilant mes yeux, est-ce qu'il faut vraiment faire couler tant de sang ? mais je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. Je suis Battosaï l'assassin, le tueur le plus efficace des patriotes. Jamais je ne rate ma cible, jamais je n'hésite. Et pourtant…..

Les enseignements de l'école Hiten Misturugi sont fait pour que le sabre défende ceux qui en ont besoin. Non pour tuer, comme un assassin. Au début je me disait que si je tuais tous ces gens, c'était pour défendre le Japon. Au fond, j'essayais de m'en convaincre moi-même. La vie est si précieuse. C'est quand la mort survient qu'elle prend vraiment toute son importance. Le visage des personnes au moment où elles passent de vie à trépas. Toute ce désir, toute cette intensité….. cette volonté de continuer à vivre, encore et encore. Sentir la caresse du vent sur sa peau, la chaleur d'un autre corps, la douceur d'un sourire ami. Qui d'autre qu'un assassin peut mieux connaître la valeur d'un vie ? voyant le visage de ceux qui ont connu la froideur de sa lame. Encore et encore…… Je doute. Maître je n'aurais jamais dû partir. Mais maintenant il est trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Qui s'en douterait, l'assassin le plus dangereux de Kyoto.

Je marche dans les rues. La nuit est douce. Il n'y a pas de vent. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Je ferme les paupières me concentrant sur la sensation de l'air glissant sur mon visage. Je marche. J'ai l'impression de flotter. Je n'existe plus que par cette caresse sur mon visage, tout mes autres sens sont comme anesthésiés. Quand je rouvre les yeux je suis à la limite de la forêt. Il est là. Devant moi. Sans un sourire, sans un geste. Il me regarde. Une mèche de ses cheveux noirs glisse sur son épaule. Il vient contempler son disciple raté……….. Maître, jamais je n'aurais dû partir. Jamais je n'aurais dû vous quitter. Aller dans cette voie écarlate. Ses yeux se froncent légèrement. Un mouvement imperceptible que je suis le seul à pouvoir déceler. Je suis son regard.  
Du sang.  
Du sang au bas de mon kimono.

Toujours le silence.  
Pourquoi parlerait-il ? il n'a rien à me dire.  
Je me sens tout froid à l'intérieur, étant si proche de cette chaleur que j'ai quitté sans retour possible.  
Je relève les yeux. Il est devant moi. Proche, très proche.  
Je ne l'ai pas sentis ni vu arriver. Il n'est pas mon maître pour rien. Il a beau la cacher sa puissance irradie de tout son être. Que diraient ceux qui tremblent devant moi s'il le verraient le sabre à la main ? rien. Ils s'étendraient par terre et se résigneraient à cette mort inévitable.  
Il est si proche que je sens son souffle.  
L'odeur du sang est occulté par le sienne. Une odeur de braise et de fleurs. Je respire profondément.  
Une brise se lève, ses cheveux volent en ma direction.  
Je plisse les yeux. Cela fait tellement de temps que je ne l'ai pas vu….  
Il lève la main et la porte à mon front.  
Délicatement il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux.  
-Tssss……………..  
Sa main glisse vers ma bouche, effleurant ma peau. Je ne dis rien, je ne fais rien. Ce n'est pas mon rôle . C'est lui mon maître.  
Il passe un doigt sur mes lèvres.  
-Regarde ce que tu es devenu…………..  
Une voix rauque, basse. Un murmure, rien que pour nous deux.  
Ses yeux noirs plongent dans les miens. Si intenses.  
Je m'y perd. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.  
Mes sentiments se confondent, se mélangent. Il n'y a plus que lui et la chaleur de sa main.  
Je le regarde.  
Ses yeux sont teintés de regrets. Ou de déception peut-être…..  
Je repense au sang sui tâche mon habit.  
Je ferme les yeux. J'en suis la cause, Maître c'est moi qui vous ai déçu.  
Pourrais-je un jour faire quelque chose de bien, ne pas me tromper ?  
Sa main remonte sur ma joue.  
Ce contact si familier…. Comment ai-je pût m'en passer ?  
Ses lèvres touchent les miennes. Doucement, lentement. Je savoure cet instant merveilleux. Maître, j'ai besoin de vous…… mais un assassin a-t-il le droit à tant de tendresse ?  
Nan, un assassin ne connaît que la chaleur du sang, pas celle de la douceur d'une autre personne.  
Je lève une main à la rencontre de ses cheveux. Je les sens se dérober entre mes doigts. Mes lèvres brûlent encore de la chaleur des siennes.  
J'ouvre les yeux.  
Il est partit.

Je regarde la forêt. La végétation se penche légèrement sous la caresse du vent. Je vois toujours le sang mais je souri. Enfin.  
Il est venu me voir. Il ne m'a pas oublié.  
Il m'en veut, mais il est quand même venu.  
Je baisse les yeux. Mon sourire disparaît. Le sang.  
Ce rouge me rappelle la voie que j'ai choisis.  
Ce n'était rien, juste me rappeler ce que j'ai perdu.  
Je tourne les talons, il faut que je lave ce sang. Même si ça ne sert à rien, même s'il revient jour après jour, il me faut le laver encore et encore. Attendant sans trop y croire le jour où il s'en ira enfin.

**The end**

review ???


End file.
